


You Are Not Welcome Here

by bowlikesatumble



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlikesatumble/pseuds/bowlikesatumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was just a little something I wrote a while back in order to get over my writer's block. I used a prompt generator which gave me the first line so it kind of just carried on from there. </p>
<p>[Post-Reichenbach] Sherlock returns to Baker Street to find he is no longer welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Not Welcome Here

“You are not welcome here.”

It took you 3 long years to destroy the web that Moriarty’s influence had spun. You have travelled thousands of miles around the world taking down the criminal masterminds that were under the power of Jim Moriarty and had finally, after a long and arduous struggle to make things right, had found and taken care of the final member – Sebastian Moran.

You return to 221 Baker Street, the place you have not set foot in since the day you jumped from the rooftops of St Bart’s Hospital, since you ‘died’ and you are filled with both nervousness and confidence at the thought of returning to how life used to be.

You visit 221A first and nearly frighten your landlady to death. She swats you firmly on the arm for giving her such a nasty shock and for being so cruel as to make her believe you were dead. You are about to explain when she wraps you up in her arms and gives you a motherly hug and gives you her forgiveness because you are one of ‘her boys’ and ‘you’ll have had your reasons’.

You do, but you appreciate her compassion towards you though you do not let it show on your face. Yet she just smiles at you in the knowing way. She always was able to understand you.

You let her go and are about to head up the stairs to apartment 221B when she stops you, tells you that ‘things have changed’ and that ‘he’s changed’. You argue that John is hardly likely to have changed too much in the years you’ve been away and you barrel up to the second floor, coat tails flapping around your feet.

As you stand outside the living room, you hear voices. A man and a woman’s. The first is most definitely your flatmate’s, you’d know it anywhere. However the other voice is new to you. You make your way to the door and knock it because after spending 3 years playing dead to the man you once called your best friend, you should show some semblance of manners on your return.

It is not John Watson who opens the door; rather it is the woman who you heard before. She eyes you sceptically before recognition seems to click in her mind. Her hands rise to her hips and though she is short, she becomes highly intimidating and the look in her eyes is that of anger.

You ask if you can come in.

She says no.

You call out to John whom you can see is sitting in his armchair watching the television and he turns around. The rage that forms itself on his face is instantaneous and he gets out of the chair and marches his way towards you. You almost think that he is about to punch you in the face – which you deserve and would let him do because you did put the man through hell if Mycroft’s frequent updates were anything to go by. 

He asks the woman to give the two of you a second and she leaves, reluctantly, instead making her way through to the kitchen. 

You are about to start explaining to John about the past 3 years but he doesn’t allow you to start talking.

“You are not welcome here.”

“John…”

“No, Sherlock. No.”

You try to convince him that the faking of your death was necessary, that his pain was necessary. Instead he slams the door on you.

Is that sadness you feel? Or perhaps it is shock? Shock that the once mild mannered ex-army doctor who you would spend most of your waking hours with has decided to remove you from his life entirely. 

And you are no longer welcome into the place you once called home.


End file.
